The Baby Bro Club
by Grumpr
Summary: This is what happens when Jeremy starts a friendship with Kol, not realizing who the Original is. Elena really should have told him about Klaus' other siblings. Takes place after 3x15 All My Children Jeremy/Kol Bromance
1. Alcohol and Creepy Smiles

**Summary**: Kol goes to Denver to help Klaus. Jeremy is in Denver having A Better Life. Somehow their paths cross and friendship ensues.

**The Baby Bro Club**

* * *

''I'm going out! I'll be back before eleven!''

From the living room came a reply, slightly muffled by fact that there was a wall in the way.

''Take care and have fun, Jer!''

Jeremy sighed as he pulled the door closed behind him. Peter and Alice were nice and not at all bad to live with, but sometimes he needed time away from them. Getting into the car that Peter and Alice had lent him for going to school, he quickly checked his phone to see if he had any new messages. He hadn't heard from Elena in a while, but that was not really a surprise. She was probably busy with all the Klaus stuff.

As expected there was no message from his sister, but there was one from David, one of his new friends at school. He asked Jeremy if he could get drinks for the party later, since David was younger than Jeremy and had absolutely no chance of buying alcohol.

Jeremy texted back that he would try, but not to expect miracles. While back in Mystic Falls they were pretty lenient with alcohol, he doubted that he could buy any in Denver especially since he was only sixteen. Still, he probably had a higher chance than David, who had skipped a year back in primary school and was still fifteen. He had to ride with his sister to school everyday and used to have to wait for her after school as well, until Jeremy had offered to drive him home last week.

Well, that settled it. Time to find someone who looked older (and was older) to buy alcohol for him. He sighed as he pulled out of the driveway. This was going to take a while.

.

.

.

Half an hour later it had started raining, and he gave up the slightly foolish hope of running into someone he knew that could help him. Any sane person would have found shelter by now. He was about to pull over to call David when he saw someone walking on the side of the street. It was hard to see through the pouring rain, but the guy seemed familiar.

As he slowed down, he realized where he had seen the guy before. It had been at school that afternoon, when he was walking with David to his car.

''Hey look, another new guy,'' David had said, pointing at the brown-haired boy walking to the administration. ''I guess there are lots of transfer students this year. What year do you think he's in? Senior?''

''Probably,'' Jeremy had replied, not really that interested, before changing the subject. ''So you said we were going to hang out later right?''

After he rolled down the window, Jeremy saw that it was indeed the same guy that was now walking through the heavy rain in something that did not look like a rain coat.

He hesitated for a moment, before deciding that this was Denver, and he was going to stop worrying about vampires all the time. He pulled over next to the guy, who looked over curiously when he heard the car stop.

''Hey,'' Jeremy said, ''Want a ride?''

The guy looked about to refuse, which Jeremy could understand. Just because it was raining and walking through this weather sucked, didn't mean that he would get into a car with a random stranger. Then, however, the guy looked at Jeremy, and his eyes widened in what appeared to be surprise and a small satisfied smile appeared on his face. He looked like a cat that had just trapped a bird and was feeling very pleased with itself. Needless to say, it was not a very reassuring smile.

It also didn't last that long. Almost immediately, the smile was replaced by a more friendly one, and Jeremy could almost believe he had imagined it. The guy probably recognized him from school, just like he had.

''Thank you,'' The guy said, looking at Jeremy with an almost hungry expression. ''I would very much like that.''

Jeremy watched the boy walk around to the passenger side of the car, and he quickly rolled up his window again, before more rain could come in. He looked over as the guy settled into the passenger seat and fumbled with the seat-belt for a moment. Jeremy leaned over to turn up the heating, and because of that missed the confused look on his passenger's face as he looked at what the younger boy was doing.

By the time Jeremy started the car, the look had been replaced by a grin.

''Thanks for the ride,'' The guy started in what Jeremy realized was a posh British accent. ''My name is Kol, that is spelled as K – O – L, in case you were wondering. Nasty weather, isn't it?''

Jeremy nodded, smiling. Nasty was definitely an understatement.

''I'm Jeremy. So where are you going? It isn't really good weather for taking a walk,'' He asked Kol who was looking at the buttons of the car as if he had never seen them before. Maybe he was interested in cars. Jeremy hoped he wouldn't ask anything about that, cause he had never really paid attention to cars and he would probably sound like a fool if he tried to answer any questions.

Fortunately Kol didn't ask, instead turning back to Jeremy and answering his question.

''I was hoping to find a place to eat,'' Kol smirked, ''then it suddenly started to rain. There's no rush, anything to be out of this bloody weather. Did I see you at school this afternoon? I thought I recognized you.''

Jeremy nodded, speeding up a bit to avoid a car. ''I saw you at the administration. Are you a transfer student?''

''Sort of. I'm starting school tomorrow morning. I was home-schooled for a long time.''

He leaned back in the chair, and Jeremy wondered if Alice would be mad to see her passenger seat soaked, before deciding that there was nothing he could do about it.

''Will you be a senior? You look to old to be a junior.''

Kol seemed to find that funny, and another smirk appeared.

''I'm a senior,'' He just said.

Jeremy nodded. There was a brief silence in the car while he took his time formulating his next question. He would like to say that he had offered the boy a ride out of the goodness of his heart, but the truth was, he hoped the boy could do him a favor.

''So me and some friends from school were going to hang out this evening,'' He started carefully, ''Would you like to come too? That way you will get to meet some people before you start school tomorrow.''

Kol smiled at him.

''Jeremy, I would _love_ to hang out with _you_ and your friends.'' Before Jeremy had time to notice the strange emphasis Kol had put on certain words, he continued. ''It will be great to know people, I'm planning to have a good time here.''

Jeremy had a strange foreboding at those words, but he pushed it aside so he could ask his real question.

''David, one of the friends that will be there tonight, asked me to see if I could get drinks for us, only I'm not old enough to buy alcohol. Since you look older, do you think you could...'' He trailed off as he saw a smirk appearing on Kol's face.

''You want me to buy alcohol for you and your friends? Isn't that illegal?'' Kol asked, and Jeremy looked away, suddenly nervous. It was sort of illegal, and what if Kol thought he was an alcoholist? Kol seemed like a nice guy, and Jeremy hoped that they could be friends. Before he could get too nervous about having ruined their budding friendship, Kol spoke again eyes twinkling mischievously.

''Sure, no problem. I can buy the liquor for you.''

Jeremy looked at him gratefully.

''Really? Thanks man, David would be so irritated if I showed up with nothing. Don't worry about the money, I'll give you some. You just have to buy it.''

Kol smirked at him, before once again settling in his seat with his head against the head-rest. He closed his eyes, still with a satisfied smile on his face.

''Not a problem. Anything for my new friend.''

Jeremy smiled, satisfied with how well his plan played out. Not only would he get the drinks, but he also had made a new friend.

He loved how here in Denver he only had to deal with these kind of small problems, as opposed to the more life-threatening problems of Mystic Falls. Moving here really was for the best. He had two friends (three if you add Kol), a dog that was waiting for him at Alice and Peter's house, and he was going to bring the drinks for tonight.

Life was good.

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: So I was looking at the pictures for 3x19, and clearly Jeremy has been hanging out with Kol. I couldn't find any fanfiction about them yet, so I wrote my own. This can be read as a one-shot, but I'm planning to continue, so I can include the phone-call from 3x17 and the video from 3x18.**

**For those of you who read Elijah and the Penguins, and who are waiting for the new update: It is still under construction, but I hope to have a new chapter up soon.**

**So, if you like this chapter (or didn't like it) please leave a review. It is not really my usual style, so if you have any corrections (as in grammar and spelling) or other comments, feel free to tell me. In fact, please feel obliged to tell me, I would love some constructive criticism. **


	2. Interlude

**Summary**: Kol goes to Denver to help Klaus. Jeremy is in Denver having A Better Life. Somehow their paths cross and friendship ensues.

**The Baby Bro Club**

Chapter 2:_ Interlude_

* * *

''I need you to go to Denver for me,'' Nik says after Kol makes it clear to his brother that he is not staying in this cursed town any longer.

''The doppelganger's little brother is living there,'' Nik says.

''I need you to go there so I can use him as leverage,'' He says.

''Try not to hurt him, though,'' He says.

''I made a deal with the doppelganger to leave him alone,'' He says.

''And for God's sake, be careful, I don't fancy us all dying just because you underestimate people again.''

''Screw you,'' Kol says, ''Why should I help you?''

.

.

.

Nik isn't too happy about his brother's refusal, and quickly pushes Kol against the wall, getting close to his brother's face. Kol glares at him.

''Do I really have to remind you of the spell our mother- the spell _Esther_ did? We are linked together as one, which means that if one of us gets himself killed, all of us die. Esther is still out there and you know what she is like when she had a goal she wants to achieve. She will not rest until all of us are gone.''

There is a slight pause, and Kol tactfully pretends not to notice the way Niklaus blinks away what must have been a speck of dust in his eyes, _because surely Nik isn't on the verge of tears? _He doesn't say anything, though, because he feels it too, _the hurt_, the knowledge that their own mother, whom they have both cursed for their existence and cried out for in their sleep, is now doing everything she can to kill them.

(And Finn, the traitor, standing there with his judging eyes.

That betrayal hurts even more, if that is possible, because Kol remembers his older brother taking him out into the woods and showing him how to hunt. He remembers being saved from the river by his brother when his curiosity got the best of him again and the tree branches weren't quite as strong as he thought they were. He remembers being in awe of his brother's knowledge of the forest and all its inhabitants.

And now the brother that used to patiently answer the thousand questions his younger brother had for him, and that used to smile at his jokes, is looking at him with _those_ eyes, and it _hurts_.)

''Esther will keep coming, so we need to get rid of this binding spell. To do that we need a witch, and the strongest witch at hand will not work for us unless we have something over her. She used to date the doppelganger's brother, so I need you to go to Denver to keep an eye on him. Is that a good enough reason for you?''

Kol rips his brother's hands away from his shirt and pushes him back.

''That's not what I meant. Why me? Why not Elijah, or even one of your stupid hybrids?''

Nik grinds his teeth, showing just how frustrated he is with the whole situation.

''Because I don't want you to get yourself killed here again, Kol!'' His brother says, raising his voice. ''I want you to go there, so we can be done with this mess as soon as possible, so we can all go our separate ways again. You want that right?''

Kol hesitates, but answers before Nik can notice. ''Yes. Of course.''

Niklaus backs down from Kol's personal space.

''Good. If you go now, you should be there before sunrise. And for once be careful. I have no wish to have to undagger you again.''

''Like they have any daggers left to use on me.''

Nik frowns, glaring at Kol to get his younger brother to take this seriously. ''Be _careful_, Kol. Don't let them take you by surprise, and if you hear anything about Finn or Esther, contact me.''

Kol just nods and manages to look suitably aware of the dangers that Nik allows him to leave.

_Three times,_ he thinks to himself. _That's three times you told me to be careful. _

.

.

.

After their deaths and subsequent rebirths, they quickly found out that there were very few ways to truly harm them. As they had so little to be afraid of, there was never really cause for concern. He remembers telling Nik he was going off to liberate Jerusalem in one of the crusades (he can't remember which one exactly, after a while all wars look the same) and only reply he got was: ''have fun''. His brother hadn't told him to be careful for nearly a millennium.

He would sooner stake himself than admit it, but he almost misses it. His family had always been protective of each other back when they were still human, and although it could get suffocating sometimes, as his family was often overprotective, it also gave him a sense of security. They cared about him. They had strange ways of showing it sometimes, but they cared.

(This is why he could never truly hate his father. He remembers the man who would spent hours with his sons, training them, showing them how to protect themselves. He couldn't and still can't hate that man.)

For nearly a thousand years, his older brother had shown very little concern about him, and if he is completely honest, it is probably this indifference that he resents most about his brother. He had expected he would be the most furious about his daggering, but what irritates him more is the way Nik waves it away like its nothing, like he didn't just keep his youngest brother in a coffin for the past century.

(Maybe if he really thought about it, he would realize that it is his brother's indifference that made him lash out all those times. Kol hates being ignored. He also hates being honest about himself – he knows he is messed up, thank-you-very-much – and so he doesn't think too hard about his own motivations.)

.

.

.

_You told me to be careful,_ he thinks again. _You care, Nik. You may not show it, or say it, but you do._

Then, like any good younger brother he thinks,_ I am going to take advantage of this, brother._

(Or rather, he already had. His brother's carefully organized colored pastels had been very carefully reorganized earlier that day while they were waiting for their sister. He had been hoping to see if he could stop his brother's inevitable retaliation by reminding him of the incident with the dagger.)

Suddenly going to Denver doesn't seem like such a terrible plan. Surely he can find entertainment there.

And if he can't, well, then he will just have to make his own entertainment, will he not?

.

.

.

(Not that much later one can hear a scream coming from the room Niklaus has told his siblings to stay out of – not that they listened – and which he now uses as an art room.

''Kol! What have you done to my pastels?''

Just outside the door of the mansion, Kol grins before taking off to find a certain 'Jeremy Gilbert', living with Peter and Alice Williams, in Denver.)

.

.

.

**A/N: This chapter sucks, I'm sorry. I was going to write a small scene about Kol and why he came to Denver (cause some people asked for a chapter from Kol's perspective and some asked for no chapters from Kol's perspective, and I always try to make you guys happy as much as possible), but then the short scene became a longer scene and then it was longer than most of my usual chapters. So, here it is. It turned into a character study somewhere half-way, and I apologize for that.**

**On a more positive note: I'm done with my IB exams. This means slightly more regular updates. Probably. To make it up to you guys for a. waiting about two months for an update, and b. having to put up with such an awful chapter, I have good news: The next chapter will be up by tomorrow i.e. within 24 hours. To be super specific: 27 May 2012, 11 PM (GMT+1). Feel free to get angry at me if I do not update before then.**

**Please review. Tell me what you want to see in this story, should I do more scenes from Kol's perspective or only Jeremy from now on? The next chapter will be Jeremy again, and will pick up where the first one left off. Also, tell me what you think about the style in this chapter, cause it's not the way I usually write. (Another reason why I'm not completely happy with it.)**

**Reviews make me very happy. So do favorites and alerts. Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and alerts I received. I tried to respond to everyone individually, but that didn't really work out. Nevertheless, I read them all, multiple times, and they made me very happy.**


	3. Friends and Yoshi

**Summary**: Kol goes to Denver to help Klaus. Jeremy is in Denver having A Better Life. Somehow their paths cross and friendship ensues.

**The Baby Bro Club**

Chapter 3: Friends and Yoshi

* * *

It was not much later when they arrived at the supermarket where Jeremy had hoped to buy the drinks (after all, they were still teenagers, so if there was a cheaper way to get pleasantly buzzed or in some cases drunk, he was all for it) and Kol said it might be better if he went alone. It was still raining outside, buckets of water falling down from the dark sky every second, and so Jeremy was more than happy to give Kol the money and wait in the car.

Kol had been even more enthusiastic about this plan than Jeremy could ever have hoped for. He kept talking about them being 'mates' and how he would love to help, and it almost made Jeremy feel bad for him. Jeremy got the feeling that Kol was desperate for friends, with the way he seemed to be doing everything to get Jeremy to like him. Jeremy liked the dark haired boy, he really did. The boy was funny, and if he were honest, it felt nice that for once someone really took an interest in him and wanted to be his friend.

(Jeremy hadn't been a real loner before his parent's accident, but his 'friends' had been people he talked to in class or in the breaks, he had never really gone over to their house or done anything outside of school with them. Then his parents' car went over the bridge, and Elena was in the hospital and he didn't feel like talking to anyone anymore. The people he thought of as friends had given him his space, but as time went on, they stopped talking to him, and he stopped caring about everything when he discovered drugs.)

Kol, while clearly very lonely and desperate for friendship (he got into the car of the first person he saw, and if that didn't shout desperation, Jeremy didn't know what did) was also interested in Jeremy. He had asked questions all the way to the shop, asking how long he had lived in Denver, what classes he took, and if he had any other friends. He could have imagined it, but it almost seemed as if Kol was jealous when Jeremy told him about David and Sarah. -

(Sarah was a girl that had transferred from New York City a month ago, just before Jeremy arrived, and had become friends with David, who by virtue of being the youngest student was often left out. Jeremy suspected that she had a crush on the younger boy, but he hadn't dared to ask.)

- Kol had frowned and asked how long he had known the two, and Jeremy had answered, amused by the dark look that had appeared on Kol's face. The boy had clearly never had a friend before if he was jealous of David and Sarah.

Jeremy had tried to also ask Kol some questions, as he was very curious about the other boy. There was something about him that made him seem mysterious and there were times that Jeremy had the feeling he was missing something vital, but as always since he arrived in Denver a feeling of certainty washed over him when he remembered he was living a better life than he could in Mystic Falls. Kol, however, always seemed to steer the questions away from him short answers followed by new questions. (Yes, he had lived in England until recently. Had Jeremy ever been there? No? Where had he been on vacations before?)

Jeremy figured that Kol was probably shy. It could explain why he wanted to be Jeremy's friend. It was better to know people before you started at a new school.

.

.

.

While he was waiting for his new friend (the thought that Kol might run off with his money didn't even occur to him) Jeremy decided to call David to tell him of his success in what David liked to call Operation Ethanol (David liked Chemistry) and to tell him about Kol.

''Hey David. I found someone who is buying the drinks for us. His name's Kol. Do you remember the guy we saw at school this afternoon? The new guy?''

''You talked to the new guy? How did you convince him to buy the alcohol?''

''He was walking through the rain, I gave him a ride. I might also have told him it would be okay if he hangs out with us tonight?''

Jeremy almost asked the last part, suddenly afraid David would not like Kol's company. What if he got mad at Jeremy? He shouldn't have worried though.

''No problem. Sarah will be probably be okay with it too. I'll call her after this. Is he going to be in our year?'' David asked, ''Wow, that would make three transfer students in two months. It's probably some kind of record.''

Jeremy smiled. It was nice that he wasn't the only new person in his school. It made it easier to make friends. He couldn't imagine how hard it must have been for someone like Luka Martin to have to go to a school where everyone knew each other since kindergarden.

''He said he'll be a senior. You can ask him more when we get there.''

''Okay,'' David said. ''When will you guys be here?''

''Kol should be back any moment now, then it's just ten minutes to your house. We'll probably be there in fifteen.''

''Okay,'' David repeated, ''See you later.''

''Bye,'' Jeremy said, but David had already hung up. He shook his head amused, David could be really impatient sometimes.

He was just putting his phone back in his pocket when someone tapped on the window. It was Kol, grinning, water dripping down his face. He was holding up a plastic bag that seemed about to fall apart from the weight of its contents. Jeremy quickly opened the other door, and Kol sank into his seat, brushing his wet hair from his eyes. (Not that it actually reached his eyes, it was too short for that. It was more a habit. Kol probably cut his hair recently, Jeremy had had the same thing when he cut his hair a few months ago.)

''I come bearing gifts,'' Kol joked, turning to Jeremy and showing the contents of the bag. There were about ten different bottles and cans, all of which Jeremy recognized from his time in Mystic Falls, where alcohol abuse among teenagers was ignored in the same way people managed to ignore the mysterious, violent and brutal deaths. (Sometimes Jeremy was really glad he moved to Denver when he had the chance.)

Kol made a face. ''It's all cheap alcohol I'm afraid. The store didn't sell any good liquor. We will have to make do.''

Jeremy smiled. Were all English people this picky about alcohol?

''It's great. You can keep the rest of the money,'' He added when he saw Kol pulling out what was left of the bills he had given him. ''I called David to tell him we would be there in fifteen.''

Kol again got the slightly dark look in his eyes. (For a moment Jeremy felt cold, something inside him telling him to get away quickly. He shook it off. There was nothing bad in Denver, nothing to be afraid of.)

''Was your friend alright with me coming along?''

Jeremy smiled. ''Yes, he's excited to meet you. You are the third new person in our school in two months, so expect to be the center of attention when you start tomorrow.''

Kol smiled, but it seemed slightly forced. _He really must be shy_, Jeremy thought.

''Well, then I supposed it would be best to have some mates to help me avoid the masses.''

Jeremy nodded, starting the car again. He was getting more and more used to Kol's accent.

''You'll like David and Sarah too. They're really nice people.''

Kol looked out of the window at the rain that was still pouring all around them. Had Jeremy been able to take his eyes of the road without crashing the car into the nearest sign, he would have seen a dangerous look appearing in the other boy's eyes.

''Yes, I suppose they are.'' He said quietly.

.

.

.

"Sarah couldn't make it,'' David greeted them at the door. ''She called to say her dad came back early from his trip so they're having family night.''

Jeremy gave him a smiled ignoring the sharp pang of sadness he felt in his chest at the idea of a family night. He missed Elena. Even though life had sucked (sometimes literally) back in Mystic Falls, it had still been home, and he had still had his sister.

''That's too bad.'' He said, ''Well in any case I brought someone else.''

He felt Kol pop up beside him, once again dripping wet from the rain.

''Hello there! I'm Kol, Jeremy's new mate. May I come in? It's a bit wet outside.''

He smiled, lifting the plastic bag he had insisted on carrying.

(''Whoever carries the bag gets soaked and since I am already drenched to the bone...'' Kol had said when they were about to leave the car. ''Besides, you invited me, the least I could do is bring the drinks.'')

''I got some possibly illegal liquor,'' Kol said with a cheeky grin. ''Better let us in before the cops see us.''

''Sweet,'' Daniel smiled and moved to let them in.

''Come in, do you need a towel to dry up? You must be freezing out in this weather. I'm David, by the way, I'm in most of Jer's classes.''

Kol smirked in a way that would make the Cheshire Cat proud as he stepped into the house and Jeremy had the faintest notion that something terrible had happened. Then he felt the cold rain hit his neck and he hurried inside, closing the door behind him.

(_Denver, Jeremy_, he reminded himself, _Good life, no problems._)

''Pleasure to meet you, David. A towel would be lovely, thank you. Where shall I put the drinks?''

''Oh, the coffee-table should be fine.''

David turned to Jeremy.

''I picked some games we could play, you can have a look, see which one you like. I'll go warn my sister you're here.''

He was about to head upstairs when he hesitated.

''Do you guys mind if maybe she joins us later? Her date canceled on her, and I think she's a bit upset about it.''

''Yeah, fine. No problem.'' Jeremy said. Kol was already looking around the living room curiously, and only nodding absently to show he had heard.

As David ran up the stairs, Jeremy took a look at the games that were laid out on the coffee table. There were a few fighting and shooting games, but if he were honest, Jeremy had had enough violence in the past few months to last a lifetime. That left adventure games and racing games. He turned to Kol, who appeared fascinated by the coffee-machine in the kitchen.

_Of course, he must be cold from the rain_, Jeremy thought. His new friend didn´t show any signs of being bothered by his wet clothing though.

''Hey Kol, which game would you like to play?''

Kol looked up, a vaguely puzzled look on his face for a short moment, before it was replace with a relaxed grin.

''Whichever you prefer,'' He came over to look at the boxes Jeremy was looking at. ''I must admit, I have never played these kind of games before.''

''You've never played video games before?'' Jeremy asked, surprised.

Kol shrugged, a small smirk appearing.

''I come from a very... old-fashioned family. We never really had these 'video games' to play with.''

''Well, don't worry,'' Jeremy smiled. ''I'll show you how it works, its not that hard.''

He looked down at the games. Best to pick an easy one to start with. _No, No, that one could be fun, but will probably be to hard to explain, no, ah! Yes, this one will do very well._

''Have you picked one yet?''

David asked, as he walked back into the room and threw a towel at Kol, who easily snatched it out of the air and after a small ''Thank you'' started drying his hair. (Which, Jeremy had to admit, was looking slightly ridiculous, with the way it was dripping water everywhere)

Jeremy held up the box for the other boys to see.

''We're playing Mario Cart,'' He said smiling. ''And we'll have to teach Kol, cause he never played it before.''

David groaned and grumbled, ''Mario Cart? Really? You just picked that one because you know I suck at it.''

''It's the easiest game to teach Kol,'' Jeremy grinned. ''And of course I get to kick your ass every time we play.''

''Fine, but I get to be Yoshi.''

Jeremy stopped grinning. ''Oh, c'mon, you got to be Yoshi last time.''

''Yeah, and then I ended up being last. Either I get to be Yoshi, or we pick something else.''

David took the box from Jeremy before he turning on the television screen and putting in the game. Jeremy let himself fall back on the couch groaning melodramatically, and then wincing slightly as it made some disturbing noises when he landed. He glanced over at Kol, who was sitting in the other chair, looking slightly bewildered. Suddenly he worried his new friend might not like the game.

''Are you okay with Mario cart, Kol?''

His friend turned his very confused eyes to Jeremy, pleading for an explanation.

''Who is this Yoshi person?''

.

.

.

**A/N: Here is the new chapter. It's later than I promised, I know. Sorry about that.**

**In case it isn't clear, Kol is not jealous of David and Sarah, he just hates that they are close to Jeremy. If Kol is going to keep a close watch on him it would be easier to have him isolated from everyone. **

**Please review. I would love some feedback on my OC, David, cause I never actually wrote an OC before. If you could tell me what you think that would be awesome.**


End file.
